Through Your Actions
by Eternalight
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn has never been that good with showing his emotions, so when Mace Windu basicly dares him to state his parental feelings for his Padawan, you know that things can't really go too well. -Fluff mixed in with Humor. NON-SLASH!--


Rating: **G**/**K**! With just a little bit of..._violence_. :P  
Characters/Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. Mace is there too, but it's based on Obi and Qui's Father and Son relationship. Yoda is talked about as well.  
Warnings: Epic fluff mixed with humor. That is all. There is also a canon planet from the EU Series, but it has been randomly picked from Wookieepedia, so you shouldn't have to worry about spoilers dealing with that planet. There was hardly anything about it anyway.  
Summary: "Qui-Gon Jinn has always had trouble with explaining his emotions. So, after he is forced into a embarrassing predicament, you know that it can only get worse from there." (Pre-Series/Jedi Apprentice Time Frame/**NON**-Slash)  
Word Count: **2,794.**

_~Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Velmooine and other titles and stuff is not mine. They belong to the *AMAZING* George Lucas. He made the world, and the amazing heartfelt characters here. I don't own them!!_

I only own this story and my idea. So don't sit there and think I own them, because I don't man! They aren't mine! Never will be! I'm not that smart!!~

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn walked out of the Jedi Council chambers with a shrug of his shoulders, he had come from a briefing of him and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi's latest mission, and as many things often are, when it comes to the council, it didn't go as the Jedi Master wanted it to. He stuffed his large hands into his cloak sleeves and began to walk down the halls to his own quarters, blocking off the world around him.

"Qui-Gon!"

Said the voice across the hallway; breaking the man away from his thoughts. He turned and faced the noise, only to find his friend Mace Windu, one of the elder members of the Jedi Council coming right at him. A small smile graced his lips, only to quickly be replaced with a frown.

Knowing Mace, he had no doubt that the dark skinned Jedi wished to know of how his briefing went, for Windu was away when it took place. Qui-Gon did not know why, only that it had something to do with Younglings at the request of Master Yoda. He shook his head as Windu fell in stride next to him, following him as he walked.

"What is it Mace?" was his reply, desperately trying to direct his attention elsewhere.

Sensing his distress, Mace smiled slightly. "You do not wish to speak, I see. Well, I only wanted to know of how your mission on Velmooine went. It has been nearly a month since you and Kenobi have been at the temple. It must have been one exciting trip."

"In short, it was very long and irritating. Many battles from the head viceroy cost the Velmoonions many great losses, but thankfully with Obi-Wan's quick thinking, we managed to protect the city long enough to convince him and the secondary leader to stop the senseless fighting and make a peace treaty with the rival planet."

Mace nodded in acknowledgement, "I also hear that Obi-Wan suffered a blaster wound to the leg because of a…mistake from you?" He glanced at Qui-Gon as he suddenly stopped moving forward.

"The boy shouldn't have put his life on the line for me. It was dangerous," he shrugged in annoyance.

"And that was the very reason that Yoda suggested that I should be more open with Obi-Wan about our emotions. To understand why he did such a thing, I believe." He mumbled under his breath.

Mace blinked in surprise, Yoda always did have a way of getting into other's affairs and suggesting what was right for them, but this was a new move, even for him.

"Well, what was your reaction to such a thing, Jinn?" He asked when his friend looked away.

Only then did Qui-Gon turn to look at him, the frown never leaving his lips.

"I thought that it was a ridiculous suggestion. Why would he suggest that I should be more open with my Padawan? I am open with him enough as it is."

Again, the dark skinned Jedi found himself blinking at this comment. It took him a moment to choose the right words, quietness fell in the hallway. He then turned to face Qui-Gon in the eyes.

"Have you *_told_* the boy how you feel?"

It was Qui-Gon's turn to blink.

"What!" He practically shouted, causing passing Jedi in the hallway to stop and glance at the two Master's discussion.

"Mace Windu, of course I have! If not by my words, than by my actions!"

Mace let out a breath; Qui-Gon was as stubborn as the man remembered from the old days. He had to push this issue, regardless of if Jinn wanted to listen or not. He shut his eyes tightly and spoke softly.

"Then tell him *_again_* Qui-Gon Jinn. Tell him every day if you must. Obviously Yoda wants you to be closer to the boy. So I think this would be a nice step up from what has happened before…"

A small flush crossed the taller man's face as he listened to what his friend was suggesting to him.

"W-What?" He stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Are you suggest—" He was cut off abruptly by Mace's voice, suddenly light with a hint of humor.

"Are _you_ suggesting that you are lying to me? And that the _Great_ Qui-Gon Jinn, master of the living Force is _afraid_ of telling his Padawan how much he means to him?" He let out a small smooth laugh as Qui-Gon's face contracted in fury.

"I am _**NOT**_ afraid!" He bellowed and the walking Jedi once more turned their eyes to them, only to see that the Jedi master had now towered over the darker Jedi, his eyes blazing with a newfound fire. Mummers began in the crowd, and Mace could have sworn that he heard laughter from the young Padawans and their Masters.

Moving from Qui-Gon's gaze, he quickly slipped to the right, opening the door to his own quarters. He turned his head slightly to address him before walking in. His "Jedi elder" attitude suddenly returning at full force.

"Then if you are indeed truthful and not lying to me about being afraid to tell young Kenobi. Then do us both a favor, and just tell him already." He shut the door behind him.

Standing there bewildered at this change of direction, Qui-Gon screamed at his friend, who he knew was laughing behind the closed door.

"For the love of the Force…Fine! I will Mace Windu! I will!"

It took only a moment for him to take everything in, and for his anger to subside and be replaced with pure embarrassment.

"…How do I manage to let him talk me into these things?"

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi kneeled in the circle of the Jedi training room; he breathed easily as he listened to the beeping and clattering of the probe droid. Lately he had to do his saber battles rather differently. On Velmooine, he jumped into his master's path to deflect blaster fire from the older man's exposed back, leaving himself taking two blasts in his left leg.

The healers on the sandy planet had him looked over and healed it the best they could. They were a primitive planet, and did not have many skills in the healing arts. They also told him that if he overdid it before it was healed he would be in serious pain.

'_But they didn't tell me that it would hurt if I didn't even move it!'_

He mumbled to himself as he rose to meet his opponent, a simple exercise is just what he needed to get his legs and body back into shape. He smiled slightly as a thought surged in his head. '_And a little bit of showing off never hurt anyone…'_

The droid quickly spun around his head and clanked as it fired it red bolts at him. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and twisted it behind him to block the blast. He slipped underneath it and then turned his body to catch the droid's next movement a second before it had done it.

A moment later two blasts shot right in front of him, he leaped to the right and reflected the attack back at it. The droid stuttered suddenly and hesitated. Obi-Wan smiled as he jumped into the air, coming at the machine from behind and slashing it happily into melted parts.

A sound of hands clapping made him realize that he wasn't alone in the room. He turned back and saw Qui-Gon standing there with a pleased look upon his face. Obi-Wan's smile grew wider as he reached forward to grab a towel off the rack to wipe the sweat off of his face with his free hand.

"Oh, Master hello! I take it that you saw what I was just doing?"

He nodded while smiling.

"Yes, I did."

He said as he stepped forward and stood a small distance from the boy, and yet did not speak again. His thoughts still circling around what Mace Windu had told him. Every moment he waited seemed to wear on the man's mind, and he couldn't stop the blush that started to appear on his face again. _'Oh, Force why! Why are three simple words so difficult for me? I have said it in the past, why can't I say it to him!'_

He nearly groaned out loud, but stopped himself and merely looked away from the boy's eyes. Obi-Wan caught this immediately and glanced at him oddly and spoke, hoping to get his attention.

"Did you need something from me, Master?"

Turning his head, Qui-Gon cleared his throat and spoke. But he found his speech being broken up with awkward pauses.

"Hum. Yes…Yes Obi-Wan… We—we need to…talk."

Obi-Wan's smile faded and he raised his eyebrow slightly, confused by his master's words. Talk? What would Qui-Gon wish to speak to him about? Had he been upset that Obi-Wan was overdoing it so soon? Or was he proud? If so, why did he seem so…distraught? He shut off his lightsaber and quickly clipped it to his belt, and walked over to Qui-Gon who had taken a seat at one of the training benches.

The young boy waited a moment, to see if his Jedi Master would speak first, but after a while, he had to break the silence.

"Master? Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me? Is that what you wanted to speak to me about?"

Qui-Gon turned with wide eyes, and quickly spoke up in a hasted voice.

"Oh n-no, Padawan! That isn't it. It is just that I…I wanted to—to, tell you something Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded with a slight "hm-huh", thankful he wasn't angry. And then looked at him and tilted his head as he grinned, showing his teeth.

"Well, then Master, tell me what it is!"

Qui-Gon suddenly felt as though he was backed into a corner, and no matter which way he saw it, he could not back out of this. His mouth hung slightly agape as he stared at his apprentice. That dreadful blush working its way back up. Obi-Wan spotted that right away and was shocked; he had never seen this man turn red before.

"Master?"

The Jedi took a deep breath and looked at Obi-Wan once more, he would take this slowly.

"Padawan, listen to me. Over these years, you have proven yourself time and time again in hard situations. I am proud of you…and I am proud that I am your Master."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and smiled brightly at him for this praise. If this is what he wanted to say to him, he would gladly accept it.

"Oh master. I'm so glad you think that. Thank you for telling me that!"

"That is not all Obi-Wan. Well…" He sighed loudly. "There is one more thing I wish to tell you."

Obi-Wan cocked his eyebrow in confusion. There was more?

"Yes, Master?"

'_I am _so_ going to *stab* Windu for this!'_ Qui-Gon took a steady breath, and before he had any control over it. Several words started pouring out of his lips all at once.

"You see Padawan…you and I have been Master and Apprentice for…for about four years now, correct? And, well. You know, you are very important to me…and. And…I—I—"

Obi-Wan stared at him, his expression a mixture of humor and utmost confusion. Qui-Gon was rambling before him, and while it seemed a serious matter, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the whole scene. His master paid him no attention and continued to try and explain himself.

"You see Obi-Wan…I—I would like to think…of our…relationship as…as…"

He hesitated once again. He had fought Sith Lords, Super Battle Droids and more; but it was nothing compared to trying to tell a seventeen year old boy that he loved him. He would have been more than happy to fight the Dark Lord of the Sith right about now.

Qui-Gon didn't speak for a long moment, and Obi-Wan wondered if he had drifted off. He reached over and touched his hand to get his attention again.

"Master? Are you still there?" He said with a smile.

Qui-Gon blinked, he had forgotten that his apprentice was eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Oh, forgive me Obi-Wan. I meant to say that I wish to think of our relationship as…as. Somewhat as… a father and his son…" Saying those words made him all the more nervous and he started to speak quickly once again.

Obi-Wan only looked at him, with eyes that only held an expression of surprise. Did Qui-Gon mean what he had said? He was happy of course, but did he really mean it? Or had the rambling part of his speech taken over? He sat there for a moment, thinking of everything in his head. He listened to his master with only halfway interest.

"This…is. This is very difficult for me to say Padawan. I—I am not used to saying such things like this."

The boy blinked, and then smiled softly. Now he understood what Qui-Gon was _trying_ to say. _Oh. I get it now…_

Qui-Gon shrugged and took control of his words at last. He raised his hand in emphasis and spoke clearly.

"So! Padawan, what I mean by all of this senseless rambling, is that I just wanted to tell you that…that I lov—"

But before the man could let out those three words, he felt a hand slap onto his mouth, stopping him from continuing.

"Mas-TER! Please! Hush already!"

He looked down to see that his it was his Padawan's hand over his lips. A playful grin was on the boy's lips and his eyes held nothing but love and understanding. He took his hand away and locked eyes with the older man.

"Master, please. You don't have to say anything to me. I understand what you meant to tell me. I love you too, Master. Why did you think I took this blaster shot for you?" He patted his leg slightly.

"I can't see my life without you."

Qui-Gon's shocked expression slowly melted away into a large smile. He reached over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, drawing him close.

"You don't know how much that means for me to hear you say that, my Obi-Wan." He laid a hand on his Padawan's hair, stroking it slightly.

Obi-Wan smiled up at him, he shifted his position slightly until they were both embracing. "I know Master. Although…" he snickered, his voice muffled through Qui-Gon's cloak.

"You didn't have to go through all of this...I knew you loved me all along. I could see it through your actions, if anything…"

Qui-Gon started to tighten the embrace, and then stopped suddenly. The word _"Through your actions…"_ brought him back to reality.

"You could…see it Obi-Wan?"

He nodded from underneath the man's arms. "Yes, Master."

The tall Jedi broke away from the boy and sat up with a frown.

"Ah. Now then, if you will excuse me, my Padawan." He said as he began to walk towards the main entrance.

Obi-Wan blinked at this movement and called out to him before he disappeared through the doorway.

"Where are you going Master?"

"I am going to go murder Mace Windu." Was all the young apprentice heard. He sat there for a moment, thinking of what had just happened, and he smiled. The bond between himself and Qui-Gon was growing, he admitted how he felt and his Master was pleased! And more importantly, he gave that love back! _This couldn't have gone better! He doesn't think I am weak for caring for him!_

Obi-Wan rose slightly and reached to take his lightsaber from his belt. But a sudden scream and running footsteps caused him to drop it in surprise.

"Ah!! I am sorry! I was only trying to help out!"

Curiously the boy went to the door and opened it, only to see a blur of Mace Windu sprint right past him, the speed of his running caused his Padawan braid and his clothing to fly backward. It took a moment for him to gather what just happened. And in the very next moment, a second blur ran past him, at an even faster rate, armed with an emerald colored lightsaber. It was his Master. And his master didn't look too happy.

"Get back here Windu!!"

"I didn't think that he knew! How was I supposed to know! You never tell me anything anyway!"

"Hold still so I can kill you already!"

"No! I don't want to join the Force yet!!"

Obi-Wan watched them run down the hallways and back again for several minutes, their screams echoing off the high Jedi Temple walls. He then shut his eyes and laughed to himself.

"Haha. Yep. That's my dad all right."

* * *


End file.
